Random
by ErochikkuNeko
Summary: These are just random spurts of my imagination. So just like...go with the flow, yeah?
1. Hersheys

_**Vicky and her sister are invited to go to the park to hang out with Vicky's friend. He's just her sister's age. They've met twice before.**_

_**Vicky wanders off to get a cigarette and her sister and friend are left alone. Not knowing what else to say, she comes out with the line of, "And I'm the Sister," not knowing it was going to lead to this.**_

"And I'm the Sister," I said grinning at him. "I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Yeah I do," he said, smiling back at me.

"Doubt it," I replied in my sarcastic way. I popped open the latch on my bag and began rummaging through one of the pockets. "But if you _can_ guess it right, I'll give you a kiss or something."

His face went from a playful smile to wide eyes as he took in my words and his cheeks flared with heat. He'd been Vicky's friend and crush first, but he turned her down, there was no reason I shouldn't have a fair shot, right? But I guess he'd never thought of us like that either. My fingers closed around what I had been digging for and I looked up at him with a temptress's smile, my eyebrows raised.

I had never been the prettiest of girl's, especially not compared to Vicky, with her size 2 body and B cup boobs(I know, I'm still amazed, too). But he wasn't the hottest guy in the world anyway. At least not through the eyes of the collective masses. With his fun-filled green eyes and dirty blond hair – about the color of dried wheat – his pale complexion and lean body were bonuses. His flaw would have been the actual damage of his face, which I had too. I figured we were good match.

"A-a-a kiss?" he sputtered out.

"Yeah," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and pulled out a chocolate kiss from my bag. I saw relief flood across his face as he breathed out a sigh and a pang of hurt hit me. I guess he really didn't like me…but I wasn't gonna let that stop me from making fun of his misunderstanding.

I let out one short, "ha," and rolled my eyes, holding my hand near my face so he couldn't take the kiss. "You thought I was really gonna kiss you?"

"Well, I'd assumed." He regained his playful composer and I had to fight the urge to break into a genuine smile instead of my easily plastered, sarcastic one.

"Well, Mr. Assumption, you have three tries to get it right. If you guess my name right, I'll give you the kiss." I waved the chocolate in front of his face to make my point. "…Or something," I added mischievously and he laughed.

"Okay, okay. I get three guesses," he leaned against the table, propping one are on its surface and held up his other, his hand showing three fingers.

I nodded.

"And if I guess right I get," He used his index finger to point at the chocolate kiss I held in my hand, "that?"

I nodded again, sliding my hands under the metal picnic table covered in green plastic. It had a square surface and four benches around each side, all of it but the legs made out of mesh-looking, green plastic covered, metal.

"Alright then, let's begin." He stared into my eyes for a moment and I bit my lip in what I hoped was an innocent gesture as the chilly February wind whipped my short, blackish-brown hair around my face. I could feel my nose freezing by the second.

"Kelly," he said suddenly, pulling my out of my thoughts.

"Nope," I said smirking at him.

He kept his blank expression as he looked deeper into my eyes and I trembled, through I knew it wasn't from the cold.

"What are–"

"Stephanie!" he exclaimed cutting my off. He slammed his hands onto the table, making it shake and pushing himself into a sort of standing position between the bench and the table.

I looked at his standing form directly across from me, my eyes wide from shock at his out burst.

"No." I said shortly and lamely. I felt another pang of hurt as I realized that he'd really forgotten my name.

His eyes stayed locked on mine and he slowly leaned in. When he was just an inch or so away I leaned back on the bench as far as I could without falling off. He breathed out slowly and steadily, his breath making a small cloud of mint smelling air in front of my face. I closed my eyes as to not stare at his lips, even though he thought it was probably just one of those nervous reactions people get, like when someone fakes throwing something at you and you know it's not coming, but you blink anyway.

He was silent and when I opened my eyes again I saw he was smiling at me. I pulled my brows together in confusion as he breathed out, "Josephine."

I almost burst into joyous laughter at the sound of my name. _He'd been getting it wrong on purpose! _I smiled at him and shook my head, as if to say, "You dork," and pulled my hand out from under the table, holding the kiss out to him.

"Here, you earned it."

Before I could even see, much less process what was happening, he'd gripped my wrist and slammed it onto the table, my palm facing up the candy toppling out of it and to the ground with the force of the push. He was now partly kneeling on the table (which I conveniently didn't notice until now), and his lips were at my ear, "That's not the kiss I wanted."

My heart stopped.

Then started up again in hyper-drive as I slowly turned my head to make his green eyes meet my own.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my instant blush with another tempting and playful smile.

"You know very well what I mean." He leaned in and his lips roughly met mine.

I was sure that the frozen chocolate on the frozen ground had melted by now, but mostly I was sure that my nose definitely wasn't cold anymore.


	2. You Should've Lied

_ He kissed her lips softly, sliding his hands slowly over her naked back. "This is between you and me, all right?" He whispered softly into her ear. She nodded and moaned softly in agreement._

_ "Between us…"_

_ "And Kitty will never know," he whispered seductively, kissing the curve of her neck softly and dragging his hands over her hips._

_ "Never…" she replied, tilting her head back and giving into him._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**It doesn't matter**

**That you had the courage to tell me**

**The easy way out**

**Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me**

**What do I care?**

**If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?**

**I'm standing here**

**Looking at someone who doesn't**

**Know they blew it, yeah**

"Kitty, please. C'mon Kitty, wait," Zack called after her.

Kitty rushed down the hallway, her books clutched to her chest, tears picking her eyes. She turned the corner and walked into the girls' room. She slammed her books onto the rim of the sink and began to sob.

Of course that didn't stop the ever stupid Zack. He barged in and the girls that didn't stop and bat their eyelashes at him quickly ran out of the bathroom, a few having enough wit to scream or shout at him.

"Kitty I said I was sorry. I mean at least I told you." Zack pulled his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation before placing it back on his head. He obviously wasn't getting what her 'problem' was.

Kitty's head snapped up, her hair fanning over her shoulders, and she glared at him. "You think that makes it okay? Do you think that everything is going to be all better _just because_ you told me?" She shouted at him, throwing her algebra book. "How many other girls don't I know about Zack, hmm? How many!" She threw another book at him. They both missed and hit the wall behind him instead.

"Only like...two," Zack said stupidly. Kitty looked at him dumbstruck at his stupidity. How had she dated someone like him?

**You should have lied**

**Cause' your stupid mistake**

**Made my world crash down**

**Now its goodbye**

**No you can't take it back**

**Once the truth has come out of your mouth**

**So you tried to be honest**

**But honesty blew it this time**

**You should have lied**

"You're kidding me?" Kitty shouted again, grabbing her remaining books and pushing past him out the door and rushing back down the hall to the entrance of the school.

"Uh…yeah! Of course, babe, I'd never cheat on you." Zack said, rushing after her and trying to take her books from her, holding the other two under his arm.

"Oh, no. You can't take it back now. I'm not falling for that one." Kitty pushed through the front doors and a little crowd of people that stood in front of them. She pulled open the car door, threw all her books in the front seat and slammed the door shut. "You should have just kept it to yourself! With prom coming up and me being elected queen! Now I have to get a new date. I might as well not even show up."

**If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it**

**It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it**

**What would I care**

**If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?**

**This isn't fair**

**'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh**

"What do you mean '_new date_'?" Zack leaned against the side of her car blocking her exit around the back.

"You heard me. I am _not_ going with you." Kitty quickly turned and walked around the front. She climbed in her car and was about to slam that door when Zack grabbed it.

"Hold on, why the hell not?"

"You cheated on me, you stupid—Ugh!" Kitty pulled on her door and Zack fell forward a bit, but kept a firm hold on it.

"Babe, what's the damage?" Zack leaned against her car again, leaning forward so he could see her. Kitty's fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

"Why did you even tell me?" Kitty looked up at him, her knuckles turning white.

"Because…" Zack hesitated, glancing away, then glancing back at her. "I felt guilty."

"Ha!" Kitty let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Why would I care? You _cheated_ on me! And know everyone's gonna be questioning me and my rep is going to be ruined! God…" Kitty's eyes darted frantically around her car. "What if the school news wants to do an article?"

**You should have lied**

**Cause' your stupid mistake**

**Made my world crash down**

**Now its goodbye**

**No you can't take it back**

**Once the truth has come out of your mouth**

**So you tried to be honest**

**But honesty blew it this time**

**You should have lied**

"So what if they do? Just lie. Nothing has to change, babe." Zack grinned down at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Everything's gonna change. You honestly have no idea how bad you blew it do you?" Kitty's tone was full of disgust.

Zack looked down at her in confusion.

Kitty leaned back against the car seat exasperated. "I didn't think so."

**I don't get it**

**Where was your conscience when**

**You were with her**

**Couldn't you hear it scream out?**

A few moments of silence passed and eventually Kitty breathed out a slow and calming breath. Her eyes were closed and she refused to look at him anymore. "Where was your conscience?"

"I don't get it," Zack said blankly.

"You know the little voice in your head? Right or wrong? Good or bad?" Kitty glared up at him. Zack still wasn't getting it. She sighed and pulled on her door again. "Get off."

Zack stepped back and Kitty slammed the door shut. She buckled her seatbelt, revved the engine, and…Zack tapped on her window. Despite her best efforts at self control, she rolled it down.

**You should have lied**

**Cause' your stupid mistake**

**Made my world crash down**

**Now its goodbye**

**No you can't take it back**

**Once the truth has come out of your mouth**

**So you tried to be honest**

**But honesty blew it this time**

**You should have lied**

"C'mon Kitty. We can work this out. I love you." Zack sounded so helplessly pathetic she probably would have given in if Crissy hadn't appeared by his side at that second.

Kitty looked from her to him and back to the arm she slowly wrapped around his waist. Crissy smiled smugly at her as Zack slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kitty's window was already rolled up and she was long gone.

**It doesn't matter**

**That you had the courage to tell me**

About tow hours later Zack got home and he found his door opened. He quickly rushed inside and grabbed his gun. He looked through every room in the house finding nothing missing and no one home. The last room he checked was his bathroom and the only thing out of place was the writing in siren red lipstick on his bathroom mirror, _You should have lied._


	3. I Love You

"Psst.."

"…"

"Pssst."

"…"

"Pssssssst! I said, pssst!!"

"What?!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jessie."

"Nooooo. I mean it this time."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Beth."

"….."

"…"

"!"

"…"

"Oh….you were serious…?"

"Kinda…"

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmhhhhmmm."

"Yeah…awakward…Uh, sorry?"


End file.
